Aozora no Rhapsody
Aozora no Rhapsody (青空のラプソディ; Blue Sky Rhapsody) is the opening song for the first season of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon, performed by the japanese music group, Fhána. Lyrics TV Lyrics English= Chu chu yeah! Please me! Chu chu yeah! Without you Ah, how can this be? It's a tiny mistake I'm too-bie-doo-bie much for myself to handle Why, all of a sudden? I can run away, can't I? But somehow, I find myself in a in a whimsical mood, and I end up coming around That's how it all began, which is to say, I wasn't myself, but now, I open the door, and what do I find? I can hear your voice, and so Let's go! (Anywhere) I have the courage to become your wings! (Please stay with me) I'm not afraid of any trials because I have your magic (What can I say but congratulations!) Let's send a bouquet to this new world we're encountering (Made in society) We're simply united in this moment Our communication is disjointed? That doesn't really matter to me as longs as things are at peace tomorrow Chu Chu yeah! Without youTV Size Romanji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment |-| Rōmaji= chu chu yeah! please me! chu chu yeah! without you Aa! Nante koto da sasai na ayamachi da Jibun no koto ni tararattaratta te yaku Doushite totsuzen? Nigekitta'tte ii desho? Da kedo nanda ka kimagure moodo ni nari sonna kibun ni natchatte Hajimari wa sonna fuu de tsumari wa rashikunai you de demo ima ja tobira akete hora koe ga kikoeru yo sa! Yukou! (doko e demo) Boku wa kimi no tsubasa ni nareru yuuki ga aru yo! (please stay with me) Donna shiren mo kowakunai sono mahou ga aru kara (nantetta'tte konguratchurreson!) Hajimete deau sekai ni hanataba wo okurou (made in society) Tada kono shunkan musubareru yo Chiguhagu na komyunikeeshon? Demo betsu ni kamawanai ashita kara heiwa nara! chu chu yeah! without you! |-| Kanji= ちゅうちゅう、Yeah! Please me! ちゅうちゅう、Yeah! Without you... あぁ、なんてことだ... 些細な過ちだ 自分のことにダララダラダデジャヴ どうして突然 逃げ切っちゃっていいでしょう？ だけどなんだか気まぐれモードになり そんな気分に乗っちゃって 始まりはそんな風で つまりはらしくないようで でも今じゃ扉開けて ほら、声が聞こえるよ さぁ、行こう！（何処へでも！） 僕は君の翼になれる勇気があるの どんな試練も怖くない その魔法があるから 初めて出会う世界に花束を送ろう ただこの瞬間結ばれるよう Full Lyrics English= Chu, chu, yeah! Please me! Chu, chu, yeah! Without you! Ahh, what's going one... there must be some mistake! I'm having tararattaratta trouble handing myself. Why'd this come out of nowhere? Can't I just run away? But I end up in a whimsical mood, Letting myself get carried away! That's how things began... Basically, I was quite unlike myself. But I'm gonna open this new door - I can hear voices from the other side! So c'mon, let's go! Anywhere we please! I'm confident that I can become your wings! (please stay with me) No matter the trial, I'm not afraid- we have this magic on our side! (All we can say is, "Congratulations!") Let's present a bouquet of flowers when we meet with this whole new world... (made in society) ...so we can be united in that moment! Our communication doesn't line up? But that's okay! As long as the world is at peace tomorrow! Chu, chu, yeah! Without you! Ahh, why is it? I'm having trouble being honest with myself again! Getting chururucchurucchu churned up inside, I'm blowing fire! With my gears set as they are, I raise my speed, But end up in a melancholic mood, Remebering a certain time back then... I don't necessarily dislike being alone. I don't need to rely on anyone. But I want to hear those lively voices that lie beyond this door! So let's go, right now! Anywhere we please! With you on my back, I fly through the sky! (please fly with me) But if our hearts are ever separated, please just be sure to smile. (All we can say is, "Congratulations!") Allow me to always keep reciting this Rhapsody of Blue Sky... (make me rhapsodic!) ...for this world I wish to protect. We're an uneven combination? But we'll be just fine! The world will still be at peace tomorrow! Our tiniest scars were exposed to the sun; As we shared our feelings, our pain melted away amidst the heat! Chu, chu, yeah! Keeping a fresh beat... please me! ...we clap our hands. Chu, chu, yeah! Together, we dance to a boogie rhythm... without you! ...hoping to and from. Chu, chu, yeah! Keeping a fresh beat... please me! ... we clap our hands. Chu, chu, yeah! A whole arena going wild to a boogie rhythm! To anywhere we please! I'm confident that I can become your wings! (please stay with me) No Matter the trial, I'm not afraid- we have this magic on our side! (All we can say is, "Congratulations!") When I met you, my whole world was filed with flowers... (made in society) ...and I was united with you in that moment. Our communication doesn't line up? But that's okay! As long as the world's at peace when tomorrow comes! Chu, chu, yeah! Please me! I lose my breath, Without you! |-| Rōmaji= chu chu yeah! please me! chu chu yeah! without you aa! nante koto da sasai na ayamachi da jibun no koto ni tararattaratta te yaku doushite totsuzen? nigekittatte ii desho? dakedo nanda ka kimagure MOODO ni nari sonna kibun ni nacchatte hajimari wa sonna fuu de tsumari wa rashikunai you de demo ima ja tobira akete hora koe ga kikoeru yo saa! yukou! doko e demo boku wa kimi no tsubasa ni nareru yuuki ga aru yo! (please stay with me) donna shiren mo kowakunai sono mahou ga aru kara (nantettatte KONGURACCHUREESHON!) hajimete deau sekai ni hanataba wo okurou (made in society) tada sono shunkan musubareru yo chiguhagu na KOMYUNIKEESHON? demo betsu ni kamawanai ashita kara heiwa nara! chu chu yeah! without you! aa! doushite mata sunao ni narenakute jibun no koto de chururucchurucchu hi fuku GIA wa sono mama SUPIIDO agete ikou dakedo nanda ka tasogare MOODO ni nari itsuka o omoidashichatte hitori de ite mo iya janai darenimo tayoranakute mo ii demo tobira no mukou sawagashii koe ga kikitai yo! ima! yukou! doko e demo boku wa kimi o senaka ni nosete sora o mau yo! (please fly with me) itsuka kokoro ga hanarete mo sono toki wa warattete (nantettatte KONGURACCHUREESHON) mamoritai kono sekai ni aozora no RAPUSODI (make me rhapsodic!) tada itsumademo kanadete ite yo dekoboko na KONBINEESHON? demo betsu ni daijoubu-sa asu mo mata heiwa da! hon no chiisana kizu o taiyou ni sarashite wakeatta yo kimi to itami wa atsusa no naka ni toketeku! chu chu yeah! iki na BIITO hajiku bokura! please me! te o tataite chu chu yeah! BUGII na RIZUMU de hashagu futari! without you! tobihanete sa! chu chu yeah! iki na BIITO hajiku bokura! please me! te o tataite chu chu yeah! BUGII na RIZUMU de hashagu ARIINA! dokomademo! boku wa kimi no tsubasa ni nareru yuuki ga aru yo! (please stay with me) donna shiren mo kowakunai sono mahou ga aru kara (nantettatte KONGURACCHUREESHON) kimi to deai sekai wa hanataba ni afureta (made in society) tada sono shunkan musubareta yo chiguhagu na KOMYUNIKEESHON? demo betsu ni kamawanai ashita ga heiwa nara chu chu yeah! please me! iki o kirashi without you! |-| Kanji= chu chu yeah！ please me！ chu chu yeah！ without you あー！なんてことだ　些細な過ちだ 自分のことにタララッタラッタ手焼く どうして突然？逃げ切ったっていいでしょ？ だけどなんだか気まぐれモードになり そんな気分になっちゃって 始まりはそんな風で つまりはらしくないようで でも今じゃ扉開けてほら 声が聴こえるよ　さあ！行こう！ どこへでも 僕は君の翼に　なれる勇気があるよ！ (please stay with me) どんな試練も怖くない　その魔法があるから (なんてったってコングラッチュレーション！) 初めて出会う世界に　花束を贈ろう (made in society) ただこの瞬間結ばれるよ ちぐはぐなコミュニケーション？ でも別に構わない 明日から平和なら！ chu chu yeah！ without you！ あー！どうしてまた素直になれなくて 自分のことでチュルルッチュルッチュ火吹く ギアはそのまま　スピード上げていこう だけどなんだか黄昏モードになり いつかを思い出しちゃって 一人でいても嫌じゃない　誰にも頼らなくてもいい でも扉の向こう騒がしい　声が聞きたいよ 今！行こう！ どこへでも 僕は君を背中に　乗せて空を舞うよ！ (please fly with me) いつか心が離れても　その時は笑ってて (なんてったってコングラッチュレーション) 守りたいこの世界に　青空のラプソディ (make me rhapsodic！) ただいつまでも奏でていてよ 凸凹なコンビネーション？ でも別に大丈夫さ 明日はまた平和だ！ ほんの小さな傷を　太陽にさらして 分け合ったよ君と　痛みは熱さの中に溶けてく！ chu chu yeah！ 粋なビート弾く僕ら！ please me！ 手を叩いて chu chu yeah！ ブギーなリズムではしゃぐ二人！ without you！ 飛び跳ねてさ chu chu yeah！ 粋なビート弾く僕ら！ please me！ 手を叩いて chu chu yeah！ ブギーなリズムではしゃぐアリーナ！ どこまでも！ 僕は君の翼に　なれる勇気があるよ！ (please stay with me) どんな試練も怖くない　その魔法があるから (なんてったってコングラッチュレーション) 君と出会い世界は　花束に溢れた (made in society) ただその瞬間結ばれたよ ちぐはぐなコミュニケーション？ でも別に構わない 明日が平和なら chu chu yeah！ please me！ 息を切らし without you！ Appearing Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Riko Saikawa *Kanna Kamui *Shouta Magatsuchi *Quetzalcoatl *Makoto Takiya *Fafnir *Elma *Georgie Saikawa *Sasakibe *Yana *Sone Video References Category:Music